Los Juegos del Destino
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: "Durante los Juegos de la Amistad, sucedió una terrible tragedia, una de las competidoras, la alumna Twilight Sparkle de la Preparatoria de Cristal, ¡se desintegro! en lo que parecía una especie de experimento que se salió de su control, bueno al menos eso es lo que dicen los medios oficiales. Ha pasado un año desde su partida, lo que nadie sabe es que ella no murió.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

A través de la inmensidad del cosmos, un enigmático ser surcaba las estrellas a gran velocidad. Este ser era nada menos que un Guardián Cósmico cuyo nombre es: "Aoros-Yadáka", El Guardián del Conocimiento Mágico. Cuya función y misión es asegurar el nacer y renacer de la magia en todos los mundos habitados con seres de alma consciente, así como de su equilibrio.

Medía más de dos metros, y tenía cuatro brazos. Parecía una especie de hombre de piel grisácea sin cabello y con una barba negra que le llegaba a la altura del pecho, tenía siete ojos del color del zafiro, iba vestido con una túnica carmín con bordados de oro, hombreras de oro, unos pantalones café de un material parecido a la seda, botas y brazales de plata con exquisitos grabados en color verde esmeralda y en su mano derecha sostenía un bastón con un cristal parecido a un diamante engarzado en la punta y del cual salían símbolos mágicos a su alrededor de gran poder.

Era uno de los Guardianes Cósmicos más antiguos junto a otros cuantos más, creado en los llamados: "Días Antiguos", por el Padre y la Madre de todos. Lucho incluso en la Primera Guerra contra los Señores del Caos poco después de que se desatara el evento que los humanos conocemos como el "Big Bang". Y con la ayuda de sus hermanos y hermanas lograron derrotarlos y sellarlos, aunque aun así, no lograron detener del todo su caótica influencia en los mundos, pero esa es otra historia, para otro tiempo.

El venía de una reunión del Alto Consejo de Guardianes Cósmicos llevada a cabo en la Zona Norte del Multiuniverso y se dirigía ahora a supervisar la Zona Oeste del Mulitiuniverso.

-La situación no está nada bien en la Zona Oeste, la oscuridad ha dominado demasiado esa zona, sus huestes avanzan con ferocidad y manipulan hábilmente a los mortales, sobre todo a los del tipo humano, además los campeones de la luz hacen lo que pueden, pero muchas veces se ven rebasados y otros tantos solo se atrincheran y resisten y no solo eso, nos han llegado reportes de los Centinelas Cósmicos sobre la cada vez más creciente influencia de Esbirros y Heraldos del Caos, incluso de Entes del Caos. Así como la propagación de la Plaga de la No-Muerte en otros varios mundos de esa misma zona.-Dijo reflexivo con una voz de gran poder y autoridad, mientras contemplaba la frontera primaria de la Zona Oeste en una de las lunas de un planeta cercano.

Tras unos minutos de pensar todo aquello, decidió partir y cuando cruzaba la frontera primaria sintió algo que llamó su atención y dirigió su ruta hacia la zona de los mundos humanos, moviéndose a gran velocidad y luego atravesando agujeros de gusano, que ya conocía de antemano hasta donde lo llevarían, logro llegar al sector 408 del multiuniverso humano.

-Puedo sentirlo cerca, pero no se siente en el plano mortal, está un poco más lejos, en la zona intermedia de la vida y la muerte, debo darme prisa.

Y entonces con un movimiento de su bastón abrió un portal y lo cruzo, viajando a velocidades inconcebibles para un humano y guiándose con su sexto sentido altamente desarrollado en aquel plano existencial.

Entonces lo vio, una esfera de energía mágica y en su interior había alguien atrapado. Creo un escudo mágico a su alrededor y atravesó la esfera encontrándose con una joven de la raza humana, de piel morada, se encontraba profundamente dormida y en posición fetal, estaba desnuda al parecer la esfera de energía chamusco sus ropas y su cabello también, más no había dañado más su cuerpo. Su condición no era muy buena quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrada.

-En cierto modo fue mejor que estuviera en este lugar que en el exterior de este plano existencial o quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado, bien podía su alma estar atrapada hasta al final de los tiempos o hasta que el Arcángel Azrael la rescatara.

-Veamos quien eres y que te trajo hasta aquí.-Tras decir esto puso la palma de su mano en la frente de ella y otra de sus manos en una parte de la esfera.

Y entonces ahondo en la vorágine de sus recuerdos y vio los eventos que la habían traído hasta aquel lugar, así como el origen del poder de la esfera mágica en la que se encontraba atrapada y todo lo relacionado con ello y las llamadas portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía.

En ese momento Twilight despertó y al ver a aquel ser de cuatro brazos, siete ojos, vestido de manera muy variada y con un bastón brillante, se asustó mucho.

-No temas joven hembra de la raza humana, soy Aoros-Yadáka, Guardián del Conocimiento Mágico y he venido a sacarte de aquí-su voz sonaba tranquila pero también con gran poder y autoridad.

Entonces empezó a recordarlo todo y supo lo que pasaba, su experimento, los Juegos de la Amistad y como había sido devorada por aquella esfera de energía mágica. Twilight supo en ese momento que no debía de tenerle miedo, se sentía débil pero aún tenía fuerzas suficientes para escuchar lo que el guardián tenía que decirle.

-En que se había metido-se preguntó también.

Luego observando a su alrededor se dio cuenta también de que estaba desnuda, se arrodillo y se cubrió avergonzada. Aunque vio que el guardián no le prestaba atención a eso y de hecho sus ojos emanaban compasión y respeto.

-Sé que provienes del mundo humano paralelo a Equestria y como terminaste en esta esfera; uhm, ahora que lo recuerdo, uno de los Centinelas Cósmicos me conto un poco sobre la historia de Equestria, también es uno de los mundos más nuevos de la Zona Oeste-reflexiono.

-Además he podido sentir un gran potencial en ti, no es casualidad que yo te haya encontrado, las casualidades no existen pero si el destino, y el tuyo es ser una maestra en la magia y enseñarles a otros con el potencial para la magia, el cómo usarla y traer una nueva era para ti y tus hermanos y hermanas.

-Por ahora la magia solo la han usado las guardianas de tu mundo que conociste recientemente y que están vinculadas a sus pares de su mundo hermano, así como algunos exiliados de Equestria, pero es tiempo ya de que ese conocimiento se expanda.

Aquella información le cayó como una cascada a Twilight.

-Yo…yo no puedo…no soy digna-

-Te equivocas joven humana, te lo dije antes, hubo una razón por la cual yo te encontré, además es tiempo ya, de que vuelvas a casa, tu familia te espera.

Eso último hizo que Twilight reflexionara mejor y se diera cuenta que no tenía mejor opción.

-Está bien lo haré, además todavía siento mucha curiosidad por la magia, esta vez lo hare de una forma más responsable, dime como-dijo Twilight con mucha seguridad en su voz.

Aoros-Yadáka le dio una sonrisa en respuesta. Tomo entonces su bastón y lo puso a la altura de la cabeza de la chica morada, lo giro siete veces en el aire y empezó a recitar conjuros en una lengua muy antigua.

Acto seguido una luz imbuyo a Twilight y sus ojos y mente se llenaron de símbolos, glifos, letras y caracteres. Tras unos minutos estos desaparecieron, Twilight sacudió su cabeza algo aturdida.

-Bien, te he dado una parte de mi conocimiento y has de saber que debido a la transición que harás de este plano existencial que se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte hasta tu mundo, no recordaras nada de esto al principio, pero a través de los sueños irás recuperando estos recuerdos y cuando sea el tiempo adecuado me volveré a comunicar contigo, hasta pronto Twilight Sparkle, así lo espero-dijo Aoros-Yadáka para luego salir de la esfera de energía mágica.

Twilight sintió en ese momento como si se desplazara en una especie de montaña rusa y luego una luz cegadora la cubrió.

Mientras tanto en su mundo, la primavera comenzaba.

* * *

 **Una nueva historia que les traigo. Hasta pronto y que Yahveh les ilumine y les proteja en estos tiempos oscuros y les de sus bendiciones a ustedes y a sus familias.**


	2. El regreso

**Capítulo 1.**

 **El regreso.**

Había pasado poco más de un año desde aquél trágico evento que marco los llamados "Juegos de la Amistad" y las vidas de los alumnos de Canterlot High y la Preparatoria de Cristal.

Ah pobre Twilight, si tan solo hubiera dicho que no, si tan solo se hubiera negado a utilizar aquel artefacto suyo que absorbía la magia, al ser presionada constantemente por la directora Abacus Cinch y los alumnos de su escuela, todo por mantener la estúpida reputación de la Preparatoria de Cristal, era seguro que no hubiera sido devorada por aquella esfera de energía luminosa, que luego termino implosionando y desvaneciéndose en el aire así tan rápido como había aparecido.

A pesar de las investigaciones exhaustivas que hizo la policía, en el laboratorio que tenía ella en su escuela, así como de todos sus proyectos científicos, realmente no se pudo encontrar a un culpable, ya que el uso de aquel invento había sido al final responsabilidad de su creadora. Se concluyó que la alumna Twilight Sparkle jugó con fuerzas más allá de sus capacidades o de las de cualquier ser humano y eso le llevó a su inminente fin.

Aunque al final el destino fue el que trajo justicia, pues después de lo que pasó en los "Juegos de la Amistad", la reputación de la Preparatoria de Cristal cayó por los suelos y su directora Abacus Cinch fue consumida por la culpa, pues aunque al principio se sintió a salvo como una verdadera cobarde, por no ser acusada de tener responsabilidad alguna en la muerte de su alumna, ella lo sabía, era culpable, por presionarla para que liberara la magia de su singular aparato con consecuencias funestas.

Pesadillas terribles la atormentaban noche tras noche en las que veía a una destrozada Twilight Sparkle pidiendo ayuda a gritos u otras veces diciéndole: ¡Tú me mataste!

Mes a mes fue decayendo su salud física y mental, su rostro lo evidenciaba con grandes ojeras y una expresión de angustia, así como un montón de canas dispersas en su pelo castaño como una cruel nevada. Hasta que al final un infarto fulminante en pleno pasillo de la Preparatoria de Cristal, la liberó de su tormento.

Luego de ello la Decana Cadence se hizo cargo de la Preparatoria de Cristal asumiendo el cargo de directora y trayendo consigo un mejor futuro para la institución y sus alumnos, enfocándose en inculcarles mejores preceptos, como el trabajo en equipo, la competencia honorable, el apreciar todos los tipos de talentos y que ganar no lo es todo, en vez de la antigua forma de pensar que consistía en superar a todos a cualquier costo y sentirse superiores, así como rechazar a los que pensaban diferente.

Sin duda fue bueno que le diera un nuevo rumbo a sus alumnos, pues ella se prometió a si misma que no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo que a Twilight Sparkle, a ningún alumno, nunca más.

* * *

La primavera había llegado con todo su esplendor y a la mitad de la entrada principal, detrás de la estatua de un corcel galopando, de la escuela Canterlot, se encontraba un pequeño monumento en memoria de la fallecida alumna Twilight Sparkle de la Preparatoria de Cristal, aunque se pensó originalmente en ponerle ese monumento en su escuela, fue a petición de sus familiares que fuera puesto ahí, pues fue en ese preciso lugar donde ella pereció.

La placa conmemorativa del monumento decía: "A la memoria de la alumna Twilight Sparkle, amada hija y hermana, estudiante ejemplar. Siempre te recordaremos".

Una fotografía suya enmarcada en madera estaba sobre el monumento, se podía apreciar la imagen de una joven de 16 años aproximadamente, de cabello morado con unas rayas lilas y su piel también era morada, traía puestos unos lentes rectangulares de gran tamaño y esbozaba una sonrisa tímida.

Muchas flores de distintas clases le rodeaban como muestra de respeto y amor hacia ella, pero sobre todo margaritas, sus favoritas.

Era ya la hora de la salida de clases y los alumnos salían en varios grupos, generalmente de amigos, algunos se despedían y tomaban diferentes rumbos otros se iban juntos camino a casa y otros tantos se quedaban platicando un rato a las afueras de la escuela.

Un grupo de 6 chicas que respondían a los nombres de: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Sunset Shimmer, conversaban animadamente al salir de la escuela. Ellas tuvieron que ver en una parte muy importante en los acontecimientos de los "Juegos de la Amistad", pues fueron precisamente las personas de las cuales Twilight Sparkle drenó su poder mágico con su extraño artefacto y quienes convivieron con ella en sus últimas horas, viendo también la presión a la que fue sometida por parte tanto de sus compañeros de la escuela a la que pertenecía y de la propia directora, con las terribles consecuencias que esto tuvo para ella.

Aún estaba fresco aquél trágico recuerdo en sus memorias, el grito de dolor que hizo mientras pedía ayuda y como unas lágrimas salían de su rostro reflejando su miedo, todo mientras era absorbida por la esfera de energía creada tras liberar la magia contenida en su invento.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad la esfera comenzó a comprimirse y hacerse cada vez más inestable, sacando chispas y relámpagos de energía pura, hasta que finalmente se desató en una onda de energía expansiva que hizo caer a todos y los dejo aturdidos por medio minuto.

Cuando comenzaron a recobrar sus sentidos y dejar de oír un pitido en sus oídos, ellas fueron las primeras en ver con horror lo que había quedado de la pobre chica, su ropa hecha jirones chamuscados, algunos todavía volaban en el aire como macabras plumas y sus lentes en el suelo partidos a la mitad y con sus cristales rotos. Su artefacto que absorbía la magia quedó hecho trizas.

Hubo gritos, reclamos, pero sobre todo lágrimas de muchos de los ahí presentes, incluso de aquellas compañeras que siempre trataban mal a Twilight, de la directora Abacus Cinch quien ahora estaba arrodillada en el piso, la Decana Cadence no daba crédito a lo sucedió y sentía en ese momento una profunda tristeza pues quería a Twilight como una hermana menor, la Directora Celestia y la Vicedirectora Luna de la escuela Canterlot también lloraban y miraban horrorizadas aquella escena.

Pero sobre todo las 6 chicas antes mencionadas, pues sentían empatía por ella al conocer de antemano a su contraparte de Equestria. Todas ellas lloraron amargamente, por aquella tragedia; Fluttershy estaba inconsolable y Pinkie Pie tenía el cabello todo alaciado y un aura negra y muy pesada la rodeaba.

Sin duda aquello era un recuerdo muy amargo, aunque con el tiempo el dolor y sus heridas fueron sanando.

Ahora volviendo al presente con aquel grupo.

Al ir charlando se detuvieron al llegar al monumento fúnebre, dándole una mirada de tristeza y luego un saludo de despedida; una de las chicas la de vestimenta vaquera con el nombre de Applejack se quitó el sombrero y lo llevo a su pecho, en señal también de despedida y respeto.

Tras hacer esto las 6 jovencitas siguieron su camino, pero tras avanzar unos cuantos pasos más adelante, oyeron un ruido muy extraño y al voltear sus miradas vieron como frente a las escaleras de la escuela una especie de energía blanca comenzaba a emerger.

Esta tomo una forma esférica con un diámetro aproximado de dos metros y luego se empezó a tornar de los colores del arcoíris por todas partes y esos mismo colores empezaron a girar a gran velocidad como un remolino alrededor de la extraña esfera.

El resto de los alumnos al escuchar el ruido u otros que también salían en ese momento de sus aulas quedaron estupefactos por el espectáculo que se presentaba ante ellos.

Un montón de recuerdos les llegaron de golpe a las "Mane 6", pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar del todo, los colores de la esfera dejaron de girar desapareciendo después en un instante y la esfera comenzó a abrirse a ambos lados, para luego desvanecerse por completo dejando al descubierto su interior.

Allí en el lugar donde había estado aquella esfera de energía, se encontraba una chica desnuda de piel morada, calva y sentada de rodillas, con una mirada cansada y una especie de tenue vapor que salía de su cuerpo. Además su abdomen estaba muy vacío y sus costillas estaban pegadas a su piel, dándole todo esto un aspecto que provocaba un nudo en la garganta al verla.

Un montón de gente se comenzó a reunir alrededor y entonces ellas fueron las primeras en saberlo, era ella la Twilight Sparkle de su mundo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Entonces vieron que levantaba uno de sus brazos y con una débil voz decía:

-Ayuda...por favor.-Y tras decir eso se desmayó.

Una de las adolescentes de aquel grupo antes mencionado, con el pelo de rayas amarillas y rojas y que respondía al nombre de Sunset Shimmer alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que cayera. Y de inmediato marco un número en su teléfono.

-Emergencias, necesitamos una ambulancia en Canterlot High, una amiga está muy grave-Sentenció Sunset Shimmer con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo les traigo hoy. Hasta pronto y que el Señor los ilumine y les proteja y les colme de bendiciones a ustedes y a sus familias.**


	3. Recuperando fuerzas

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Recuperando fuerzas.**

 _ **Asume riesgos.**_

 _ **No tengas miedo a intentarlo.**_

 _ **No tengas miedo a fallar.**_

 _ **Equivocarse es parte del camino hacia el éxito.**_

 _ **-Mary Kai.**_

* * *

Cuando su familia se enteró, para ellos fue como haber despertado de una larga y terrible pesadilla, la hija y hermana que creían muerta, ¡estaba viva!

Al llegar a la sala de espera encontraron a 6 chicas allí reunidas, ellas fueron las responsables de traerla al hospital y quienes les explicaron aquel maravilloso suceso, así como las condiciones en que la encontraron, muchos no hubieran creído lo que les decían por lo inusual de su aparición, sin embargo ellos les creían, después de todo, la partida de Twilight no tuvo nada de normal y algo dentro de ellos les decía que debían de confiar en ellas.

-Gracias por todo lo que han hecho jovencitas.-Dijo Twilight Velvet la madre de Twilight Sparkle.

-No es nada señora, haríamos lo que fuera por una amiga.-Respondió Applejack.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra, que les han dicho los doctores?-Inquirió su padre cuyo nombre era Night Light.

-Por ahora sigue dormida, los doctores no se lo explican, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que al parecer estuvo en una especie de estado de hibernación, pues sus reservas de grasa y nutrientes fueron consumidas en gran cantidad, pero a pesar de eso solo presenta un cuadro de desnutrición leve. Pero dicen que se repondrá-respondió Sunset Shimmer.

Nuevamente su familia les dio las gracias y pasaron entonces a la zona de hospitalización donde tenían a los pacientes.

Y entonces la vieron, tenía un brazo con suero y el otro con nutrientes líquidos, afortunadamente no fue necesario colocarle un respirador artificial ya que su respiración tenía un ritmo normal. Así mismo tenía un monitor que medía sus signos vitales y pulso cardiaco.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los rostros de sus padres y de sus hermanos Shining Armor y Spike. Más no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de una inmensa alegría por tenerla de vuelta.

De repente los ojos de Twilight Sparkle comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, su deficiente vista pudo vislumbrar y reconocer a las cuatro siluetas que tenía frente a ella.

-Mamá…Papá…Hermanos.-Dijo con una voz apenas audible-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenida de vuelta Twily-Respondió su hermano con la voz algo quebrada.

Luego sintió el abrazo de sus padres, así como un calor en su corazón, que le parecía "siglos" sin haber sentido.

Ellos le pusieron al tanto de todo lo que había pasado tras su supuesta muerte, de lo devastados que se sintieron y también de la muerte de la directora Abacus Cinch, así como también de que fueron 6 chicas quienes la trajeron hasta el hospital y de cómo la habían encontrado de una manera que parecía una ilusión o cosa de magia.

Ella supo exactamente a que chicas se refería y también lo relacionado con la magia. En ese momento recordó las cosas buenas que paso con ellas en los Juegos de la Amistad y también el problema que tuvo por absorber su magia, se dio cuenta de que no le guardaban ningún rencor por eso y que de hecho se preocuparon por ella en todo ese tiempo.

También se enteró de que su hermano Shining Armor había entrado en el cuerpo de policía y que también llevaba ahora una relación romántica con su antigua decana Cadence.

Y ella no fue la única en recibir noticias, pues toda la ciudad y luego el país se enteraron de su asombroso regreso por medio de los periódicos. Pues un astuto periodista "freelance" llamado News Searcher, había conseguido una breve entrevista con Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Sunset Shimmer, tomando su versión de los hechos, así como una foto de Twilight Sparkle con su consentimiento y el de su familia.

Su noticia causo un verdadero revuelo en los periódicos, los cuales le daban los títulos de: "La Chica Milagro" o algunos más estrambóticos, sobre todo de diarios amarillistas, como "La Retornada" y "Twilight Sparkle la Renacida".

Pasaron siete días en los que estuvo en convalecencia recuperando de poco a poco sus fuerzas y comiendo con gran avidez.

Sus padres le habían conseguido unos lentes de repuesto y además su cabello fue creciendo de forma muy rápida, un par de centímetros aproximadamente, en esos pocos días. Además los doctores le quitaron el suero y los nutrientes líquidos en cuanto vieron que podía consumir alimentos sólidos sin ningún problema o efecto adverso.

A veces cuando dormía tenía sueños, donde imágenes fugaces de lo que pasó en los "Juegos de la Amistad" venían a su mente, luego el horror que sintió al ser atrapada en la esfera de energía y luego imágenes borrosas de extraños símbolos y la sensación de estar en un vació eterno donde solo alcanzaba a escuchar su propia voz. Aparecía después una extraña imagen, la silueta de una figura humanoide de cuatro brazos, que se acercaba a ella y luego terminaba despertando abruptamente con sudor en su frente y algo agitada y sin saber descifrar el enigma de todas esas visiones.

En el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizada recibió no solo la visita de su familia, sino también de la ahora directora Cadence y de las seis chicas que había conocido durante la competencia en Canterlot High.

Aquella vez conversando con ellas les comentó:

-Al principio no podía dar crédito a que hubiera pasado más de un año desde ese día y además no puedo recordar mucho de cuando desaparecí, cuando fui devorada por aquella esfera de magia acumulada.-dijo pensativa-. Fue… fue como estar en un sueño sin fin, una sensación que no puedo explicar cuando estuve en esa especie de "nada".

-No te preocupes dulzura, te entendemos, lo importante es que estas de vuelta con vida.-respondió Applejack.

-Sí y cuando te recuperes por completo te haremos una gran fiesta.-dijo Pinkie Pie muy emocionada-. ¿Qué dices?

-Suena muy bien.-dijo Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa tímida.

En ese tiempo Twilight Sparkle empezó a formar una buena y sólida amistad con ellas, así como de perdón mutuo por todo lo ocurrido y por primera vez en su vida pudo llamar y considerar a alguien como sus verdaderos amigos, esto le daba una gran alegría y también la conmovía.

-Y que dices de nuestra propuesta, eh amiga-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Lo he estado pensando bien y creo que es necesario que haga cambios en mi vida y uno de ellos es ya no volver a la Preparatoria de Cristal, desde ahora estudiaré en Canterlot High con ustedes… mis verdaderas amigas.-Sonrió de una manera más confiada y segura.

(Admitámoslo quien en su sano juicio volvería a una escuela donde te menospreciaban, te trataban mal y encima te manipularon para usar fuerzas desconocidas y fuera de tu control, con resultados mortales).

Todas se sintieron muy alegres con esa respuesta, para luego darse un abrazo grupal.

* * *

En la segunda semana de su estadía en el hospital recibió una visita algo inesperada, eran nada menos que sus antiguas compañeras de la Preparatoria de Cristal.

-Pero a que han venido.-pensó a la vez que ponía una cara de disgusto que ellas notaron.

-Se lo que estás pensando, como tenemos el valor de mostrar nuestras caras después de lo que te pasó.-Dijo una chica de lentes y pelo gris con coletas, que respondía al nombre de Sugarcoat.

Twilight solo se limitó a asentir como respuesta.

-No te culpo, pero debes de saber que lo sentimos, fuimos unas verdaderas imbéciles contigo.

-Jamás quisimos que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto-agrego una chica de pelo verde y rayas de un color más claro llamada Lemon Zest.

-Todas fuimos responsables en cierta forma de lo que te sucedió y nos arrepentimos.-dijo de una manera muy dulce Sour Sweet-. Pero fue la mayor culpa de la directora Abacus.-esto último lo dijo con una voz gruñona.

Una chica con googles y de pelo azul llamada Indigo Zap le dio un codazo a una amiga suya de nombre Sunny Flare para que le diera un regalo de su parte.

-Te… te trajimos flores.-dijo Sunny Flare.

-Esperamos te gusten, nos dijeron que te gustan las margaritas-secundo Indigo Zap.

-Si eso es todo a lo que vinieron, ya pueden irse-dijo Twilight Sparkle de manera cortante.

Ellas se miraron unas a otras sin saber que decir, empezaron a irse con la cabeza agachada, pero antes de irse Sugarcoat hablo y dijo:

-No podemos pedirte que nos perdones, pero debes saber que realmente lo sentimos y que nos arrepentimos de haberte tratado tan injustamente, ahora lo comprendemos.

Twilight solo guardo silencio en respuesta.

Sugarcoat siguió al resto de sus amigas y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sentía una gran culpa al igual que todas ellas, una pesada carga que habían llevado por lo sucedido a Twilight en los Juegos de la Amistad.

-Al menos lo intentamos-dijo Lemon Zest tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Por lo que oí de la directora Cadence, ella ya no volverá a nuestra escuela, no la culpo saben-secundo Sunny Flare.

-Rayos ahora será más difícil conseguir que nos perdone-exclamo Indigo Zap.

-Lo que importa es que se recupere y siga con su vida, lo que sintamos respecto a la culpa que carcome nuestras conciencias y lo mal que nos sentimos, queda en segundo plano-Sentecio Sugarcoat.

Ante esa respuesta ninguna supo que contestar. Siguieron su camino pero al atravesar el pasillo sin previo aviso una charola llena de comida las embistió con fuerza, volcándose sobre ellas y haciéndoles caer encima todo su contenido, ensuciándolas y lastimándolas un poco.

Algunos doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban por esa zona del hospital, al haber escuchado el ruido del impacto y de ellas quejándose acudieron en su ayuda.

-¡De donde salió eso!-dijo Sour Sweet molesta mientras se quitaba pedazos de gelatina y espagueti del cabello.

-Gracias-dijo luego amablemente a una enfermera que le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Auch! está caliente-se quejó Indigo Zap mientras se sacudía el uniforme lleno de sopa.

Por su parte Sugarcoat estaba llena de carne molida y de una papilla verde que le había ido a dar justo en sus anteojos.

A Lemon Zest también le había caído sopa encima y un pudín de chocolate en la cara, que saboreo un poco con su lengua.

-Mmm… no está mal-rio un poco tras decir eso.

-¡Ahggg… estamos hechas un desastre! ¿Y a todo esto de donde salió ese maldito carrito?-inquirió Sunny Flare quien era la que había quedado más sucia de todas embarrada de carne, pudín y crema de elote.

Mientras tanto en la camilla de Twilight, esta se encontraba recargada en su espalda con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa maliciosa, de repente sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos, a la vez que llevaba una mano a su frente.

-¿Pero qué?, acaso me quede dormida-se cuestionó a sí misma.

-En fin… me preguntó cuánto tardara la comida, realmente tengo hambre-tras decir aquello tomo un libro de una mesita de noche que tenía al lado de su camilla. El libro decía en su portada "Daring Do y la Búsqueda de la Estatua de Zafiro".

* * *

 **Saludos a todos mis lectores, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, de verdad espero sus comentarios, para saber que les ha parecido la historia y como su desarrollo. Hasta pronto y que Yahveh les bendiga y les colme de sus bendiciones a ustedes y a sus seres queridos.**


	4. En casa

**Capítulo 3.**

 **En casa.**

Dos semanas después de su ingreso al hospital, Twilight Sparkle fue dada de alta. Su recuperación fue más rápida de lo que los doctores esperaban.

Ese día era un sábado en la tarde. Al salir, Twilght pudo respirar el dulce y variado aroma primaveral que inundaba el ambiente, cual combinación de perfumes inigualables, y ver la belleza que impregnaba a la naturaleza en aquella época del año. Sonrió y dio gracias en su mente, por estar viva.

Su familia vivía en la parte central de la ciudad, cerca de un parque, un museo de astronomía y ciencias, cafeterías y una biblioteca pública. Su hermano mayor Shining Armor, vivía aparte en un departamento ubicado en la parte occidental de la ciudad, pero se quedaría ese día por la recuperación de su hermana y su regreso a casa.

-"Hogar, dulce hogar"-dijo la chica morada al entrar y esbozo una sonrisa.

Vestía una camiseta lila con una estrella morada dibujada en el pecho y con cinco pequeñas estrellas blancas a su alrededor, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y unas zapatillas negras de charol, como los que usaba en su anterior escuela.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación con su familia.

-Lo dejamos igual a como estaba en "aquel día"-dijo su madre con tristeza.

-Bienvenida a casa hermanita-agregó con alegría su hermano menor Spike.

Ella acaricio su cabeza en respuesta.

Al observar su habitación, llamo su atención un pequeño cofre de madera sobre su escritorio, con una foto enmarcada de ella y su familia al lado del cofre.

-Es lo que la policía nos entregó de ti-respondió Twilight Velvet antes de que su hija lo preguntará. Lo dijo con una evidente tristeza en su voz.

Al abrirlo Twilight Sparkle encontró restos chamuscados de su uniforme y sus anteojos destrozados. Suspiro nostálgica.

Por si se lo preguntaban su madre, Twilight Velvet se dedicaba a escribir libros de aventuras para niños. De hecho su más reciente libro: "Las aventuras de Sabelotodo" (Smarty Pants, en inglés), había tenido un gran éxito, fue escrito originalmente como un homenaje a la memoria de su hija. Por otro lado su padre Night Light era maestro de historia en la universidad del estado.

Pero en fin… volvamos al presente.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, esta consistió en croquetas de atún, ensalada con jitomate y aguacate y flan como postre.

Cuando estaban a la mesa y poco antes de que se sirviera la cena, Twilight Sparkle y su hermano menor Spike tenían una charla muy animada, pues Spike se encontraba muy contento cuando supo que su hermana también iría a Canterlot High ya que él había sido inscrito ese mismo año, cursaba en ese momento el primer año de secundaria, mientras que su hermana cursaría el último año de preparatoria.

Otra curiosidad de aquella cena, al menos para su familia, fue ver el gran apetito de Twilight Sparkle, pues se sirvió dos veces la comida principal tanto como el postre y los comía con gran avidez y sin preocuparse mucho de mancharse toda la boca.

Cuando lo notó le dio un poco de vergüenza pero luego su familia y ella rieron por aquello.

Después de la cena Twilight Sparkle decidio darse un baño. Al enjabonarse, la sensación del agua caliente en su cuerpo le resulto muy reconfortante y agradable.

-Ah definitivamente esto es mejor que los baños de esponja, que me daba en el hospital.

Mientras se encontraba en la bañera, reflexiono acerca de los sueños que había estado teniendo en esos últimos días. Recordaba un montón de extraños símbolos, letras y dibujos de formas raras, de los cuales había oído tiempo atrás en sus clases de historia y que recordaba con el nombre de "glifos". Curiosamente y sin saber muy bien porque, empezaba a comprender su significado, esto la asombraba y la asustaba a la vez.

Así mismo recordaba ahora claramente el tener una conversación con un extraño ser de cuatro brazos, con siete brillantes ojos del color de los zafiros, de una vestimenta muy llamativa y un cetro de hechicero.

Pero a todo esto no lograba más que recordar fragmentos de esa conversación, cosas, como que tenía que regresar a casa con su familia y que aquel extraño quería ayudarla.

Tras un buen rato de reflexionar en todo aquello, decidió salir de la bañera e irse a dormir.

Al recostarse ya vestida y ver que esa noche por fin se encontraba en su hogar y con su familia, sintió una gran dicha y tranquilidad.

Esa noche durmió con una gran paz en su interior.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a las ocho en punto, se cambió de ropa y bajo a desayunar. El resto de su familia ya se encontraba en la cocina, los saludo y luego se sirvió un vaso grande de leche y varias rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada.

-¿Qué tal tu noche cariño, dormiste bien?-inquirió su madre.

Twilight Sparkle asintió en respuesta tras terminar de darle un trago a su leche. Para luego comenzar a comer su séptimo pan tostado con mermelada.

-Deberías controlar un poco tu apetito hermanita, o vas a engordar-dijo su hermano menor Spike con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Spike!-exclamo Twilight avergonzada y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a la vez que le daba una sonrisa de complicidad, pues sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, solo quería jugar con ella, como lo hacía en días pasados.

Y además, todavía le faltaban un par de kilos para recuperar su peso normal.

El resto de la mañana se lo pasó leyendo su libro de Daring Do; entraría a clases el miércoles de esa próxima semana, pues todavía quedaban por arreglar algunos asuntos burocráticos, en relación al hecho de que había estado "muerta" y ahora estaba viva nuevamente.

En ese momento se encontraba cómodamente sentada en un sofá de la sala, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-dijo al tiempo que levantaba la vista de su libro y le ponía un separador.

Se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta y vio primero a través de la ventanilla. Cuando supo de quien o mejor dicho de quienes se trataba, sonrió y dijo entusiasmada:

-Adelante pasen-

Eran sus amigas, que tal como lo había prometido Pinkie Pie, le harían una fiesta cuando se recuperara y saliera del hospital, aunque no le dijeron exactamente qué día, pues sería una sorpresa. Así mismo ella les había dado previamente la dirección de su casa

Originalmente Pinkie Pie tenía planeada hacer una gran fiesta con todos los alumnos de la escuela invitados, pero Sunset Shimmer le aconsejó que lo mejor sería algo más sencillo y sin tantos invitados con su nueva amiga.

Afortunadamente le hizo caso a su consejo y al final todo se redujo a una fiesta con solo ellas como invitadas.

Habían traído sándwiches de jamón, un gran pastel de chocolate, gelatinas de uva y limón, botanas como cacahuates salados y japoneses, así como bolsas de papas fritas.

-Fiuuu… temí por un momento que Pinkie Pie trajera sus cañones de fiesta, como cuando la conocí en el auditorio de Canterlot High-pensó aliviada Twilight Sparkle.

Su familia también participo en la fiesta, ya que al igual que ella, se encontraban ese día en casa.

-Nos da gusto de volver a verte dulzura-dijo Applejack con su acento campirano.

-Sí, te ves como nueva-secundo Rainbow Dash.

-Me… me alegra que ya te sientas mejor-agrego Fluttershy con su acostumbrada voz baja y dulce.

-Ya verás que te vas a divertir con nosotras-dijo Pinkie Pie muy enérgica.

-Es bueno tenerte con nosotras-dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-Lo mismo opino querida-Finalizo Rarity.

-Gracias por todo chicas, nunca creí encontrar amigas como ustedes o siquiera, tener verdaderos amigos-Comentó Twilight un poco triste.

-Vamos no te desanimes, tu vales mucho y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario-respondió Applejack.

-Y ya sabes, si alguien se mete contigo, nos tienes a nosotras de tu lado-Rainbow Dash hizo un ademán con su dedo apuntándose primero a ella y luego al resto del grupo, con una sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza.

-Tienes unas muy buenas amigas, hija-dijo su padre Night Light.

-Y muy guapas-pensó Spike al ver a una de ellas, la que se llamaba Rarity.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió de forma amena y divertida. Termino cuando los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían en el horizonte.

-Hasta luego chicas, las veré en unos días en la escuela-se despidió Twilight Sparkle animadamente.

-¡Estoy muy ansiosa por ello!-exclamo Pinkie Pie.

-Siempre te la pasaras bien con nosotras-agrego Rainbow Dash.

-Vayanse con cuidado, pues ya es de noche-dijo Twilight Velvet.

-No se preocupe señora Velvet, nos iremos todo el camino juntas-respondió Sunset Shimmer.

Unas horas después, mientras se acostaba, Twilight Sparkle pensó que sin duda ese había sido un muy buen día.

Esa noche volvió a tener el mismo sueño y cuando se hubo despertado su comprensión del conocimiento del que fue imbuida era mayor, a tal grado que guiada por su instinto, dirigió su mano derecha a donde estaban sus lentes y en un parpadeo, estos habían ido a parar a sus manos.

Se colocó los anteojos, algo nerviosa y decidió hacer un segundo experimento, dirigió su mirada a algunos de los libros de su escritorio y también de su librero. Para luego apuntarles con ambas manos, unos segundos después los estaba haciendo bailar en el aire, a la vez que estaba completamente maravillada y un tanto asustada por aquel evento.

-¿Pero qué es este poder?

-¿Y qué significa que yo lo tenga?

Pronto le llegarían las respuestas.

* * *

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y díganme ¿que opinan de la forma en que he representado a la familia de Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano de Equestria? y del hecho de que en esta historia, Spike es humano y su hermano menor, ¿que les ha parecido esto?.**

 **Sin más que decir les digo hasta pronto a todos mis lectores y que Yahveh les bendiga y les brinde prosperidad, salud y bienestar a ustedes y a sus seres queridos.**


	5. Reflexiones

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Reflexiones.**

" _ **Entre lo que vemos y lo que es, media un mundo de diferencia."**_

 _ **Elizabeth de Bioshock Infinite.**_

" _ **¿Para qué nos caemos en la vida?"**_

" _ **Para aprender a levantarnos."**_

 _ **Thomas Wayne de Batman Inicia.**_

* * *

Sin duda aquel asunto de la magia la había dejado sobresaltada, aunque también y extrañamente para ella, también se sentía, a la vez fascinada.

Unos minutos después recupero la calma y bajo luego a desayunar. Saludo a su mamá que en ese momento bebía una taza de café y hacía varias anotaciones en una libreta, para luego servirse un tazón de cereal de hojuelas de avena con miel.

-¿Y dónde están todos?-

-Tu padre está en la universidad dando clases, Shining en su trabajo en la estación de policía, por cierto te mando saludos antes de irse, y Spike en la escuela, yo mientras tanto escribo nuevas ideas para mi próximo libro, cariño-le respondió su madre.

Twilight Sparkle entonces observo el reloj de la cocina y vio que eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, se había quedado dormida más tiempo del que creía.

Cuando termino de desayunar recogió su plato y lo lavó. Luego pensó que lo mejor sería salir un rato para aclarar su mente sobre el asunto de la magia y otras cosas en las que pensaba en ese momento.

-Mamá, saldré un rato al parque, volveré antes de la hora de la comida-

-Está bien, pero vete con cuidado y llévate tu teléfono por cualquier emergencia-

-Sí, no te preocupes, volveré pronto-finalizó la chica morada tras cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se hubo ido, su madre esbozo una sonrisa, le alegraba ver a su hija tan repuesta y que además comenzara a hacer cosas nuevas como tener amigos y disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida.

-Mi querida Twilight siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, pero siempre me afligía esa tristeza que había dentro de ti y que tratabas de disimular, aunque me acercaba a ti y hablaba contigo, preferías evadir ese tema, me alegra ver que ahora estas cambiando eso y buscas la felicidad en todo lo que te rodea-razono Twilight Velvet.

Al llegar al parque se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba a la sombra de un árbol, miro el cielo, inhalando una buena bocanada de aire fresco del lugar, manteniéndolo unos segundos para luego exhalarlo suavemente.

Entonces comenzó a organizar sus pensamientos, empezando por el hecho del poder mágico que ahora dominaba y del cual no tenía más que conjeturas a modo de respuesta.

Pensaba por ejemplo que de algún modo había quedado impregnada de la magia de sus nuevas amigas por causa de su artefacto que uso en los "Juegos de la Amistad", eso parecía lo más lógico. Sin embargo también estaba el asunto de aquellos extraños sueños, ¿y porque? de poco a poco iba entendiendo el significado de los símbolos, glifos y demás que aparecían en sus sueños.

También recordaba lo que las "Mane 6" le habían revelado, en sus conversaciones en el hospital, sobre el portal al mundo de Equestria, el por qué al principio la confundieron con su amiga de aquel otro mundo, la historia de Sunset Shimmer y su otra yo, la princesa Twilight Sparkle, de cómo la conocieron y se enfrentaron a Sunset Shimmer por su corona, la derrota de una corrompida Sunset Shimmer y su posterior redención. El asunto con las sirenas y la batalla de las bandas.

Sin duda aquello último supuso un bum en su cabeza, cuando se lo contaron, a la vez que confirmaba la teoría de los multiversos de los cuales leyó una vez en un libro de física cuántica.

De repente en aquella marea de pensamientos un recuerdo de su infancia llegó de súbito a su mente. Le parecía que habían pasado tantos años de aquello, que casi llegó a olvidarlo. Pues cuando tendría seis o siete años, a ella le gustaba mucho jugar a que era una hechicera y realizaba grandes conjuros y encantamientos, mientras vivía aventuras junto a su muñeca de trapo "Sabelotodo".

Se vestía con un disfraz de mago de su primer Halloween, que su madre le había confeccionado, era de color azul oscuro, con capa y sombrero de estrellas fugaces de color amarillo dorado y un vestido también de color azul oscuro.

Era muy feliz jugando a ser una hechicera siempre que llegaba de la escuela. Pero tristemente esa alegría no le duro mucho, pues cuando cursaba el segundo grado de primaria le toco a ella y a sus compañeros decir que querían ser de grandes frente a todo el salón.

Algunos niños decían que querían ser bomberos, doctores, cocineros, abogados, maestros, cantantes, pilotos de avión, astronautas, etc… pero cuando Twilight con una gran sonrisa dijo que ella quería ser una hechicera, todos sus compañeros se burlaron de ella, recordaba bien sus lágrimas silenciosas y lo humillada que se sintió y si a eso agregamos el hecho que desde siempre era una niña tímida e introvertida la situación fue muy dolorosa para ella.

Desde ese día dejo de lado ese sueño que considero tonto e imposible, guardo en una caja del sótano, su disfraz de hechicera y se enfocó de lleno a su otra pasión los libros y las ciencias, y también haciéndose a la idea de que nunca encontraría amigos de verdad.

Nunca les contó a sus padres cuando le preguntaron porque dejo de repente, de jugar a ser una hechicera, ella solo se limitó a decirles que se había aburrido de aquello.

En aquel momento varias lágrimas rondaban en las mejillas de Twilight Sparkle por aquel doloroso recuerdo.

-Que ironías tiene la vida, después de todo parece que mi sueño no estaba tan equivocado como pensaba-y se quitó los lentes para secarse las lágrimas al tiempo que sonreía más animada.

-Ahora hay magia verdadera dentro de mí.

-Y pensándolo bien lo verdaderamente tonto, fueron los mal llamados "Juegos de la Amistad", que de amistad no tenían nada, eran solo una competencia para ver quién era el "mejor" y humillar a los vencidos, porque en sí no había perdedores, solo segundos y terceros lugares para nuestros rivales de la escuela Canterlot-reflexiono Twilight Sparkle.

-Siempre odie eso, no había un verdadero espíritu de competencia, ni una sana rivalidad en mi antigua escuela. Pero sobre todo, odiaba la soberbia de la mayoría de mis compañeros y como miraban por encima del hombro a aquellos que consideraban inferiores o que no compartían su forma de pensar… personas como yo-en ese momento ella tenía una mirada de rencor con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

-Y al final se necesitó de algo tan drástico, como el que yo "muriera", para que las cosas realmente cambiaran. Espero que la directora Cadence logre cambiar el rumbo de mis ex compañeros de la Preparatoria de Cristal.

-No me sorprende que después de lo que me pasó, los juegos se cancelaran aquel año y no se declarara ningún ganador.

En ese momento el semblante de Twilight Sparkle se hizo muy sombrío y comenzó a reírse de un modo que daba algo de miedo. Por fortuna en ese momento no había mucha gente en el parque y la que había, estaba lejos de la zona donde ella se encontraba.

-Jajajaja... Como me habría gustado ver la cara de culpa de esas zorras cuando me vieron desaparecer, pero sobre todo de esa maldita de la directora Abacus Cinch. ¡Qué bien que está muerta!

-Pe… pero que… que me ha pasado, porque he pensado semejantes cosas-dijo al volver en sí de repente, a la vez que se llevaba las palmas de ambas manos al rostro, algo agitada por aquella reacción.

Tras calmarse un poco se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo determinado.

-Creo que es tiempo de hacer una visita a alguien.

Luego de un rato llego a una florería atendida por tres mujeres jóvenes llamadas Lilly Valley, Daisy y Rose. Les compro un pequeño ramo de rosas y luego continuo con su camino.

-Oigan chicas un momento, acaso esa chica no era Twilght Sparkle, la chica que desapareció en ese incidente escolar y se creía muerta, pero luego resulto que no estaba muerta y que volvió de una manera difícil de creer-dijo Rose muy nerviosa mientras les mostraba un periódico de hacía varios días a sus amigas.

Las tres miraron el periódico un momento y luego se vieron la una a la otra para luego desmayarse súbitamente.

-¡Oh el horror, el horror!-exclamo Rose, mientras yacía tirada junto a sus otras amigas en el suelo.

* * *

En el arco superior de la entrada principal y grabado en la roca se leía: Cementerio de la ciudad de Ponyville.

Entro con pasó decidido por la puerta de reja metálica y empezó a buscar entre las lápidas, hasta que al cabo de varios minutos por fin la encontró.

"Aquí yace Abacus Cinch, estimada Directora." 1970-2015. Rezaba la inscripción.

Twilight Sparkle coloco las rosas que había traído frente a la lápida, su cara reflejaba una gran tristeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?-sollozó Twilight.

-Yo la respetaba… la admiraba, pero se dejó llevar por su tonto orgullo. Esto… esto no tenía por qué terminar así.

-Pero pese a todo, yo… yo la perdono. Realmente no me llegue a imaginar que el soltar la magia terminaría tan mal, pero toda la presión de ese día no me hizo pensar las cosas con claridad-dijo a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas.

-Y me alegra saber, que por lo que me contó la directora Cadence, usted si tenía conciencia de sus actos, lamento de verdad que haya terminado así para usted.

Entonces Twilight Sparkle puso su mano sobre la tierra en la que se encontraba la tumba de la quien fuera la directora de la Preparatoria de Cristal y dijo:

-Adiós directora Abacus, espero que este en un lugar mejor-y luego de ello encamino sus pasos de vuelta a la entrada.

Una vez que se hubo ido, algo increíble sucedió. El alma de Abacus Cinch apareció a un lado de su lápida y con lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Gracias Twilight, muchas gracias.

De repente Abacus sintió otra presencia sobrenatural detrás de ella. Era una especie de hombre alto encapuchado en una túnica blanca y con un par de alas grises en su espalda, llevaba en el lado izquierdo de la cintura un hermoso reloj de arena y en su mano derecha portaba una gran guadaña. Se trataba de Azrael, el arcángel de la muerte.

-Puedes irte en paz, Abacus Cinch, has sido liberada de lo que te ataba a este mundo-dijo con una voz que reflejaba una profunda sabiduría y hacía también sentir una gran paz.

Acto seguido, Azrael toco con la punta de su guadaña la cabeza de aquella mujer y entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio transportada a lo que parecía ser una barca de tamaño medio. Dos seres alados remaban, mientras que un tercero dirigía su rumbo en un vasto mar.

Además observo que a ambos lados de donde ella estaba sentada, había otras almas de hombres y mujeres de distintas razas.

Al cabo de un tiempo, que no supo realmente cuanto fue, la barca toco finalmente puerto. Los ángeles soltaron las amarras y el ancla para asegurar la barca, hecho eso se encargaron de bajar a sus pasajeros y conducirlos a su nuevo destino.

Entonces todas aquellas almas se percataron que a poca distancia, siete montañas se alzaban majestuosas frente a ellos.

Tras caminar un rato guiado por los seres celestiales llegaron a la base de la primera montaña y fueron recibidos por un hombre, cuya presencia influía respeto.

-Soy Catón de Utica, guardián de la entrada al Purgatorio y les doy la bienvenida a las siete montañas del Purgatorio, aquí serán purificados de todos sus pecados, para ser finalmente dignos de entrar en el paraíso.

Dicho eso, todas aquellas almas se colmaron de esperanza y agradecieron la misericordia del Creador de todos los Universos, que han existido, existen y existirán.

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle-finalizo Abacus Cinch con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza pero había escrito otro capítulo previamente y no me gusto como estaba quedando hacía que volví a hacer, todo este capítulo desde cero, espero y les guste. Por cierto ¿qué les parece la forma en que manejo la personalidad de la Twilight del mundo humano hasta ahora? ¿va conforme a la original?.**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido de ustedes mis lectores y que Yahveh les bendiga a ustedes y a sus seres queridos y les brinde prosperidad, salud y bienestar.**


End file.
